Hikari Sasu Mirai he
Hikari Sasu Mirai he (光射す未来へ), roughly translated as "Towards a Shining Future", is the theme song for Geten no Hana only stage events. It debuted at Geten no Hana Hotarumi no Utage as the event exclusive CD and encore song. It continues to be the last song for other events, and the song is reprinted on the variety CD set Yume Musubi. Live performances of the song has every voice actor sing it on stage while Infini dances behind them; the recorded version only has Masaya Matsukaze (Nobunaga Oda) and Infini singing. The Hoshimi no Utage event exclusive CD includes solo and trio versions of the song with Matsukaze, Kenji Nojima (Mitsuhide Akechi), and Nobunaga Shimazaki (Ranmaru Mori). Its melody is a pop remix of Geten no Hana ~Amor and Everlasting ties ~Eien no Monogatari~. Credits :Lyrics: Kei Matsuda :Composition, Arrangement: Kensuke Inage :Universal Music record label Lyrics Kanji= :晴れわたる天（そら）の下（もと）　凛と立つ華一輪 :誇らしく咲いてる :今　ふたり見つめあう　それだけでこの世界 :優しさ　満ちてく :幾多の試練　共に越えた日々が :ふたつの心結んだ　強く :＜手と手を　たずさえ＞　夢を抱いて生きていこう :＜まだ見ぬ　明日へ＞　一緒なら何も恐くない :＜揺るがぬ　信念（おもい）よ＞　それが時代　変える力 :＜光射す　未来へ＞　ふたり　高く　舞い上がれ :気がつけば手の中に　するりと忍び込んだ :ちいさな蛍よ :このまま包み込んで　放したくない　ずっと :愛しさ　あふれて :運命の恋　たとえ傷ついても :もっと魂は求め合う　強く :＜真心（こころ）を　つなげて＞　共に夢を追いかけよう :＜背中を　預けて＞　命の限り支えあい :＜一度の　人生＞　あきらめずに進むならば :＜新しい　未来は＞　道の先に　広がる :振り返らず　信じるまま進め :夢は風を得て　天を翔る :＜手と手を　たずさえ＞　夢のために生きてゆけたら :＜まだ見ぬ　明日は＞　確かに変えてゆけるから :＜野望（ねがい）を　いだいて＞　どこまでも一緒に行こう :＜光射す　未来へ＞　ふたり　永久に　羽ばたけ |-|Romaji= :harewataru sora no moto rin to tatsu hana-ichirin :hokorashiku saiteru :ima futari mitsumeau sore dake de kono sekai :yasashisa michiteku :ikuta no shiren tomo ni koeta hibi ga :futatsu no kokoro musunda tsuyoku :＜te to te wo tazusae＞ yume wo daite ikite ikou :＜mada minu ashita he＞ issho nara nani mo kowakunai :＜yuruganu omoi yo＞ sore ga jidai kaeru chikara :＜hikari sasu mirai he＞ futari takaku maiagare :ki ga tsukeba te no naka ni sururi to shinobikonda :chiisana hotaru yo :kono mama tsutsumikonde hanashitakunai zutto :itoshisa afurete :unmei no koi tatoe kizutsuitemo :motto tamashi wa motomeau tsuyoku :＜kokoro wo tsunagete＞ tomo ni yume wo oikakeyou :＜senaka wo azukete＞ inochi no kagari sasaeai :＜ichido no jinsei＞ akiramezu ni susumu naraba :＜atarashii mirai wa＞ michi no saki ni hirogaru :furikaerazu shinjiru mama susume :yume wa kaze wo ete ten wo kakeru :＜te to te wo tazusae＞ yume no tame ni ikite yuketara :＜mada minu ashita wa＞ tashika ni kaete yukerukara :＜negai wo idaite＞ dokomademo issho ni ikou :＜hikari sasu mirai he＞ futari towa ni habatake |-|English Translation= :Underneath this cloudless sky is :a lone flower, blooming proud :Our eyes meet, and just like that, :goodness fills the world :The countless trials and days we overcame together :tied our hearts strongly together :＜Hand in hand＞ we live while holding onto our dreams :＜Towards the unseen tomorrow＞ There's nothing to fear if we're together :＜Unwavering beliefs＞ is our power to change the age :＜A shining future awaits us＞ We'll fly high together :Before I knew it, you slipped through my fingers and into my hand, :my little firefly :I want to keep you close and never let you go :Love overwhelms me :Even if our destined love causes us harm, :our souls strongly desire for each other :＜Our hearts are connected＞ Let's pursue our dreams together :＜Trust your back to me＞ I'll support you for as long as I live :＜In our lifetime＞, if we keep going and never give up, :＜A new future＞ will spread out on the path before us :Don't look back. Head forward and believe in yourself :Our dreams grants us the wind to soar into the heavens :＜Hand in hand＞ we live for our dreams so :＜The unseen tomorrow＞ can be changed into a reality :＜Embrace your desires＞ I'll be with you wherever you go :＜A shining future awaits us＞ We'll fly together forever External Links *Hoshimi no Utage exclusive CD teaser Category:Songs